The Wild Horse of Middle Earth
by Brian Boru
Summary: The Wild Horse of Middle Earth: Ranma is blasted into the stratosphere and runs into Earendil who banishes him from that time period. He wakes in Rivendell and is invited to join Thorin and Company
1. Chapter 1

The Wild Horse of Middle-Earth

**The Wild Horse of Middle-Earth**

**Ch 1.**

I OWN NOTHING

It was a fairly ordinary day in the Tokyo neighborhood of Nerima, "Ranma, You Jerk!" Wham!! Well as normal as Nerima can ever be.

If you're wondering what just happened that was just another fine example of Akane airlines with the patent pending hammer launching system. However his particular hammer strike blasted Ranma a little higher then usual.

Earendil son of Tour of the Third house of the Edain and Idril of the Noldorian house of Turgon of the city of Gondolin and the captain of the _Vingolet _was bored out of his mind. For the last several hundred years he had had little or no excitement in his life other then dodging the craft that were being shot up from the earth it was fairly monotonous up here. Spoken too soon.

As he was contemplating his navel he heard a bizarre sound. "Aaaagh!!" He whipped his head to the source of the sound and saw to his utter amazement the sight of a man sized body flying straight towards him. Reacting completely reflexively he put one hand on the Silmaril on his forehead and the other was palm facing the, whatever the heck it was and bellowed "By the power of the Silmaril I banish thee, creature of shadow!" There was a flash of light and the being was gone. Earendil grinned little knowing what he had just done thankfully it did not horrendously damage the great music. It more made a set of alternate verses.

Ranma was slowly but surely rising out of his unconsciousness, around him he could hear male voices around him muttering in low voices. He groggily opened one eye then shut it again then both eyes snapped wide open when his brain had processed everything his eyes had seen. Surrounding him were two men in long robe like clothing. One was an old man with a long beard and moustache. He wore long grey robes with grey pants of the same type, black boots, and a blue hat was on his head.

The other man was if anything stranger, he was tall and had straight black hair his eyes were sea grey and his ears were pointed…. POINTED!!

Ranma leaped out of the bed the grogginess burned from his body and he was ready to fight in a heart beat.

The old man raised the wooden staff he had in his hand and said, "Peace young one, you need not fear this place for the house of Elrond is one of peace and healing."

Ranma stared down the old man and the pointy eared freak then calmed down and sat down cross-legged on the bed he looked around sighed and said, "Alright who am I engaged to this time. I swear if I ever find that lard bucket of a panda man I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp."

The two sages looked at the young man in shock and then said, "No you're not engaged to anyone but I would like to know why a young man such as yourself appeared in mid air and landed onto the dining table of Elrond here." The old man said nodding to the pointy-eared man who Ranma guessed was Elrond.

"Well best as I can tell, Akane, my uncute tomboy of a fiancé got angry with me because I wouldn't eat her cooking even though she saw it snapping at me. She got angry at me and malleted me up into the sky where I nearly crash into a flying boat with a man with a giant glowing diamond on his forehead. The weirdo says some kind of gibberish and I'm blinded by a flash of light and the next thing I knew I wake up here."

The two men (as in males not race) stared at the young man. Apparently this fiancé of his struck him frequently and struck him hard enough to be almost knocked completely out of the circles of the world. One thought ran through both of their minds, 'I never want to meet this young lady!'

Ranma looked around at the room he was sitting in and then asked, "So where did you say I was at old man?"

Gandalf blinked at the young man's name for him, but then said, "In Rivendell, the home of Elrond and the Elves."

"El-wha-?"

A/N: 1.This is not a tenth walker fic.

2. He will be cured.

3. His female half **WILL NOT!!** be a love interest of Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wild Horse of Middle-Earth**

**Ch. 2**

I OWN NOTHING!

For the next four weeks Ranma spent some of the most soothing and calm time of his life. With no rivals or fiancés, he chose to do something other than train or fight, he explored the local wilderness and the city of Rivendell. He listened to the songs and stories that the Elves told, he talked to the Dwarves and learned about their quest and what they planned to do when they left. Surprisingly the entire time his 'water' problem never came up, and he never told anyone. However it couldn't last and when it came out, it blew sky-high.

He had finally become bored and had decided to see if anyone wanted to spar with him. Most of the elves looked at him as if he were crazy, but the dwarf Dori, agreed to the proposed bout and he and Ranma, where found in a makeshift ring duking it out with Gandalf, Bilbo, the other Dwarves, and a few Elves watching.

Ranma was impressed, he was used to fighting extremely tough individuals, but Dori took strong and tough to a whole level. The term Dwarf, didn't even seem to fit the juggernaut of muscle and beard. At 5'4" he still easily outweighed Ranma four times over and was all muscle. While Dori wasn't as fast as Ranma he was ridiculously strong and was tougher then even Ryoga.

While grinning like a loon, Ranma lashed out a lightning fast axe kick. Dori blocked the kick by crossing his arms, then grabbed Ranma's leg and tossed the boy for all he was worth. Unfortunately Ranma's trajectory took him right into the large fountain that was in the center of the courtyard they were sparing in. "AH NOOO!" SPLASH! Ranma landed right in the fountain and the results were surprising to say the least.

The Dwarves' eyes were big enough to land helicopters on while the ones drinking some of the Elvish wine took one look at their drinks then automatically dumped them out, never taking their eyes off the situation in the fountain and muttering about damn Elvish sorcery. Bilbo was gibbering like a lunatic and had become as pale as a ghost. The Elves had become paralyzed and could only stare, their Elvish dignity in shambles. Dori was repeatedly switching between staring at his hands and staring at the fountain. Gandalf seemed to be the most calm about it and was the first to react. "This must have an interesting story behind it young sir or should eye say young lady?"

Sitting in the fountain was a red-haired Man girl of 16 years of age and with a figure that would have put most young men into conniptions and was directing phrases at Gandalf and Dori that would put Black Speech curse words to shame.

After a few minutes, Ranma calmed down, she said, "I'm sorry about this. Could you give me some hot water and I'll explain." When he was given the hot water, Ranma then told them her story about Jusenkyo along with an example. By the end of it the whole of Rivendell was there in stunned shock at the calamity that the young man had gone through.

"So hot water restores you and cold water curses you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yep, and if you know of a way to cure me I'm all ears cause I hate this curse. It's given me absolutely nothing but trouble since I got it." Ranma replied.

Gandalf stood thinking silently for a moment them said to Ranma, "I believe that I can remove the curse from your body but I'm not sure what will happen after that."

Ranma however stopped listening after 'curse' and almost leaped on the Wizard and said, "YOU CAN?!! THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT OLD MAN!!!"

Gandalf was a little startled by the young man's reaction but composed himself and aimed his staff at the young man and forced his power into the young man.

There was a great flashing light and none could see for a moment. A shrill cry like that of a baby's could be heard. When the witnesses could see again, there where the young man stood was a Man who looked like the Dunedain of old. At his feet was a small redheaded baby girl about six months old. The young man stared at the baby at his feet then looked at the Wizard then asked, "What the hell just happened?"

A/N: Didn't expect that did ya? What should I name this girl? Also Ranma joins the Erebor journey next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wild Horse of Middle-Earth**

**Ch. 3**

I OWN NOTHING!

Ranma could only stare in utter shock at the little baby that lay at his feet, bawling her eyes out. He then slowly stared at his arms and legs and his body, he was suddenly over six feet tall! How the hell did that happen!

Gandalf was once again the first to recover; he looked at the two in front of him then after a moment said. "Well young man, I believe that when I removed that other form from you it had more life in it then any thought. Tell me how long have you had this curse?"

"Around six months." Ranma replied to him still stunned at what happened.

"It seems to me that this curse has been aging in its own way and I removed it became its own being, to put it bluntly you are now a father and that is your daughter." Gandalf replied.

Ranma only took a moment to process that. "Wait, if that's my curse then…" He bolted over to a pitcher of water and dunked it over his head. He grabbed a hank of his hair and looked at it. "Jet black! JET BLACK!" He then patted himself down just to make sure and then, "YEEHAW!!!!! I AM CURED BABY!" He started dancing around and singing snippets of songs. He grabbed anybody who came near him and would spin them around to the point of making them light headed and nauseous.

Then the little girl made a particularly loud shriek which prompted one of the female Elves to pick her up and wrap her up in loose cloth and carry her over to Ranma. She then offered the little girl to him.

He looked long and hard at this little girl; she was a representation of everything he had been put through since Jusenkyo. Memories of being mauled by angry females, groped and kissed by nutball men, forced to wear dresses, lie to his mother, have to hide from her to save his own skin, and know about CERTAIN FEMININE ISSUES that no guy should EVER have to find out.

He was about to turn away when she opened her eyes and looked at him with eyes that were as blue as his own, then she actually smiled at the young man. Any thought of rejecting her disappeared, and he took her from the Elf and touched her forehead and then looking at the fiery sun and how her little patch of hair was just as red, he was reminded of an ancient word for the sun he had heard and then gave her a name "Anarien. My little sun" He mumbled under his breath.

Then another horrible thought came to mind, "AAAAAAAAGH! How the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?!!"

Elrond stepped forward and said, "There is no problem, my people would be more then glad to help take care of your daughter, however there is something we request you to do."

Ranma's getting suckered sonar went off and the suspicion was obvious in his voice, "What's it you want?"

Gandalf then decided to speak up and said, "The Mountains and the lands beyond are a very dangerous place, we would be honored if you could accompany us on our quest to Erebor. Of course you would be compensated for your services, a full share of the treasure."

Thorin and a few of the Dwarves made to complain but seemed to hold their tongue and nod to the proposal. "We would be honored to have you join us." The Dwarf Lord told him.

Ranma mulled for a moment then turned to Elrond and said, "Alright then, I'll take your offer. But, if anything happens to her…" The silence was deafening.

The next few days were a whirlwind of preparations and Ranma and the others on the Erebor quest were given reports of what had been happening recently in the mountains (A surprisingly short group of people, only the two sons of Elrond had been out of the Valley for more than 2 weeks at any time). Also whenever Ranma had time to spare he would spend it with Anarien. If any from Nerima had seen the martial artist, they would have been floored by the tenderness, silliness, and patience he had with the infant. He constantly played with her, tickled her belly, talked to her, even let her play with his pigtail. He shuddered to think what his mother would do if she ever saw this.

Finally the day came that the company was to head out.

Ranma was out with the others, horses and ponies were ready with large pack with food and extra clothing. He was holding Anarien and playing with her one last time. He was worried to death about her if she would be alright when he came back, if she would want to be with him when he came back. If he would come back was hovering in the back of his head. Sure he had taken on that crazy guy with the unfortunate name but this was a damn dragon, a fire breathing beast that had driven out an entire mountain of warriors and weapon-smiths and had done it easily, and if that wasn't bad enough this dragon had apparently gotten stronger and tougher since his taking of the Mountain.

He was interrupted from his dark thoughts when Dori called out to the young man. He turned and then sighed and kissed the baby's forehead and whispered, "I promise I'll be back Anari. Wait for me." He then trotted back over towards the others and hopped onto his horse and rode off with the others.

They were at a rise in the mountains and when he looked back he realized that the valley of Imladris was only just barely in sight, and any further would take it out of sight for good until he came back that way. He felt tears coming up but he fought them down, his old man had beaten into his head that a man never cried. His father and Tendo had broken that rule a hundred times over but he was bound and determined not to. Gandalf noticed this, "Why young Ranma, are you crying?"

"No, the wind just got some dust in my eyes." He snapped quickly.

"You're a new father, who has no kin to help take care of his child, and now you're off on an adventure to face a dragon and you fear that you might not come back." Gandalf answered.

Ranma stared at the Istari and stuttered out, "H-How..?"

Gandalf laughed and said, "I have been around for a long time. There is no need to hide your tears let them out or else it will consume you. I have a feeling that you'll be back for her and she will love you like any daughter would love their father."

Ranma nodded and rode off, a smile on his face and a small stream of tears rolling down his face.

A/N: Sappy and hopefully fuzzy for everyone. Next update will most likely be an omake for Shinji of Gaul. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Also Anarien is supposed to be the female version of Anarion who was the brother of Isildur, whose name was supposed to mean (sun+male) if wrong please review or P.M. but don't flame me!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wild Horse of Middle-Earth**

I OWN NOTHING!

**Ch. 4**

Ranma and the others had been traveling through the mountains for several days now, and the best way to sum up the experience so far by Ranma was 'Mountains are cold!' That was reemphasized when a massive storm struck the mountain range and they were soaked by the ice cold rain. They had luckily found a cave that Fili and Kili had located and explored. He was currently shaking the water out of his black hair as the others started to set up camp. Grinning like a loon, he thought about how the others in Nerima would take what had happened to him.

The ones with curses would all be hounding him over how he had cured himself but he was sure that the sheer shock of him arriving with a little daughter in place of his curse would blow all of them away, though he had little doubt that Nabiki would be selling tickets to the fireworks after they recovered. When he chuckled for a moment the huge Dori looked over toward him, then shifted over to him and asked, "A copper for your thoughts?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "Just thinking about, how all the idiots back home would think of my being cured and having a daughter. Pretty sure Akane would find some way of calling me a pervert for it."

"I've heard you say something about her before. Your betrothed I think?" Dori answered.

"One of several." Seeing the look on Dori's face along with the others' nearby, he elaborated. "My Old Man was one of the most dishonest and greedy bums you could ever hope to meet. He's sold me before into an engagement just to get a meal, and sometimes not even that much of a meal."

"Your father has betrothed you for a meal?" Dwalin said, as he and Balin came in from sentry duty.

"Before I could even walk, he engaged me to a girl for a few pickles, a handful of rice, and a fish barely bigger then my hand then he stole me back and forgot about the whole thing though the man and her daughter didn't." Ranma said with apparent venom.

The others stared in shock as he decided to continue. "Then when I was six I had a friend I always called Uchan. I had always thought Uchan was a boy but it turned out she was a girl named Ukyou. She apparently liked me and her dad thought to engage us and offer his family Ookoyomi cart as a dowry." Seeing the confused looks at the name he elaborated, "Type of popular food back home. But when my pops accepted it he abandoned her and ran off with me and the cart. She ended up giving her girlness and acting like a guy for the next ten years to get revenge. Lately she came back looking to pummel me and pops and I was dumb enough to call her cute after I figured out her gender and now she's after me as well."

He took a deep breath to calm down a bit then went on, "But the worse one is the first girl my old man ever engaged me to. Our dads trained under the same old shriveled pervert of a man, after they had enough and buried him alive swore to combine their styles of martial arts by engaging their children to each other. She is the most uncute, mean tempered, troll strengthed, tomboy I've ever met. Not to mention she is an awful cook that could make a troll die of food poisoning."

When he saw that the others were skeptical of that last bit he reached into his storage space, (something he copied from Mousse) a bento that was wrapped in a steel chain and which continued to twitch and thrash as if there was something alive in it. The others stared at it in dumb horror before Thorin spoke and asked, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"That, would be the last thing Akane made before I got blasted here, it's actually one of her better meals." He then put the thing away and continued to talk. "So considering what I had been through, I am still one happy man right now."

The rest of the night the group talked about their lives and what they planned to do with their share of the treasure. Then one by one they fell asleep as Ranma closed his eyes and nodded of the last thought on his mind was,_ 'I hope Anari's alright.'_

The party was sleeping heavily, when Ranma was bolted awake by the shouting of Bilbo. He jerked up and saw a swarm of low slung creatures armed with pointed hunks of metal come pouring out of a hole in the cave wall that had not been there before, _'Sweet Kami! So there **is** something uglier then the pervert and the old ghoul.'_

The goblins swarmed the Dwarves and Bilbo and dragged them down the hole. Gandalf however, in a flash of light killed the creature _'goblins that's what they are'_, and disappeared down the hole, Ranma saw where he went and after knocking out the goblins around him slipped in before the tunnel shut closed again.

The tunnel was nearly pitch-black dark, the only light came from the glow of the goblin torches far ahead. He quickly caught up with Gandalf who motioned him to be quiet and they sneaked down the tunnel after the goblins. They soon reached a massive room where easily hundreds of goblins were either glaring at the Dwarves or fighting over all their supplies, Ranma glared at the damn buggers and was about to jump out when Gandalf grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

Ranma calmed down and sat to watch the argument between the Goblin King, who was even uglier, if that was even possible, and Thorin. When the goblins started to go ballistic over the Elf sword Thorin had and started calling it 'biter', Gandalf nodded and raised his staff, suddenly the torches and the central bonfire went out and all way dark for a moment, then all of them erupted into a great plumes of flames and sparks. Immediately Gandalf and Ranma bolted into the open, Gandalf pulled out his own Elf sword which glowed blue in the presence of the goblins, he then swung his sword and the Goblin King was dead and the goblins had flown into a panic screaming 'beater' perfect for the two to free the other and retrieve the sword, Ranma managed to grab one pack that luckily had not been torn into and held a fair amount of food in it.

After running through the tunnels for a while, Gandalf stopped and then proceeded to start cutting the chains the Dwarves had been clapped with. Ranma seeing this went on to help as well and shocked the other when he started to snap the chains himself.

When all had been released, Gandalf took an assessment of their situation. "Well all is not terrible but all is not good either. No ponies, one pack of food and a horde of angry goblins after us. Well come on we'd best be off and out of here, the torches will be relight soon.

After a while, the sound of angry goblins could be heard behind them. That set the Dwarves running a pace that Ranma didn't know they had, and even mildly impressed him. However, he noticed that Bilbo couldn't keep the pace with the Dwarves and was about to offer to carry him, when Dori bent down and offered himself.

Despite the new pace the Goblins were still closing in on them and they were forced to fight. Gandalf, Ranma, and Thorin went to the back and readied themselves to fight. Soon the goblins came round a corner and then the three shredded the goblins as they came, the twin swords Orcrist and Glamdring shone as they swung through the air, Ranma's limbs were instruments of death.

The goblins panicked and fled back down the tunnel and soon the company was running deeper in the roots of the mountain.

Ranma was smiling in relief, a moment ago he had seen a flash of light and Gandalf had said that the gate to the East side was near. As they neared the side tunnel, Dori who had been carrying Bilbo shouted in surprise as he was tripped by a goblin that had surprised both him and Gandalf. As they fought the goblins off again he berated himself for getting caught off guard, _'Man if pops ever heard about this I'd never hear the end of it. Not that he would have done any better.' _

They continued their running fight as they made for the door, meeting and clashing with the gate guards that were there. Ranma blasted the doors open with the below of "Moko Takabashi!" the others could only stare at the blast of blue energy that blew the doors open and blinded the goblins. They recovered from their shock and immediately bolted through the door and thundered down the path.

Ranma was thanking whatever being was watching over them as he saw the sun start to rise from the East and cover the Eastern part of the mountains. The goblins cried a shriek of rage and pain as they were forced back into the tunnels of their dark kingdom.

Ranma looked around; it seemed that all of them had made it out of the mountains and were safe for the moment as he was about to ask Gandalf where to head now, his stomach dropped as he realized something, "Where's Bilbo?"

A/N: I am back baby and I hope to stay back.


End file.
